Elf King
by Mizzytron
Summary: Who rides so late through night and wind? It is Arthas, unknowingly caught in the devices of a scheming high elf. Slash, Arthas/Kael'thas, PWP


**Elf King**

By Mizzytron (LB)

This was a Christmas present for a friend of mine on tumblr, and I'm just now getting around to posting it. I hope you enjoy it!

**Pairing: **Young!Arthas/Kael'thas, implied Arthas/Jaina

**In this fic: **Graphic M/M sex, implied cheating

**Disclaimer: **Warcraft is owned by Blizzard and I make no profit off this.

**Notes: **Loosely based off the poem "Der Erlkoenig" by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.

XXXX

The wind howled and stung at Arthas' uncovered face as he rode through thickets of trees. He tugged at his hood with a scowl, trying to draw it further down over his eyes. Two of his fellow paladins rode at his side in silence, their expressions blank. Regardless, Arthas knew what they were thinking. It was miserable business patrolling Lordaeron in the dead of winter, even moreso knowing all his friends back home were busy preparing for Winter Veil. By now they would have felled the largest tree they could find, erecting it in the courtyard to decorate.

He grit his teeth, trying to banish the thoughts of holly and mistletoe and focus on the task at hand. If all went well, they should be back in time for Lordaeron's great feast. Just a few more days to go.

A figure passed through the branches. He snapped to attention. He thought he could see the inky silhouette of a person just a few paces away. Arthas stared harder, trying to make sense of it. His horse veered in the direction of the figure until it was startled by one of Arthas' companions.

"Prince Arthas!" he shouted, barely audible above the howling wind. Arthas flinched, his reverie broken. "The wind is too intense! We must find shelter for the night!" Arthas glanced at his companion, then back at the place where he saw the figure, only to find that it had vanished. It must have been a wisp of fog. Perhaps it was time to retire for the night, if he was seeing things. He nodded at his partners.

They were too far from an inn, but a kindly old woman lived close by in a small house. Once approached by the Prince of Lordaeron, she eagerly offered them a room for the night and a place to house their horses. After discarding his armor and settling into the bed, it was mere minutes before Arthas fell asleep to the sounds of the howling wind outside.

Arthas watched the tides roll in and out, enjoying how the sand felt under his bare feet. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of birds and the ocean.

"Enjoying the view?" Arthas whirled around when someone spoke behind him. Kael'thas Sunstrider, the high elf prince, stood behind him. He couldn't help but flush at the sight of the high elf in nothing but a flowing golden robe, tied loosely around his waist and open in the front, exposing his bare chest. Arthas turned away out of politeness, but not before the high elf noticed and chuckled.

"You know, the beaches are only one of the many delights Quel'thalas has to offer, princeling," Kael'thas purred, suddenly against his ear. Arthas shivered, leaning backwards into the lithe body pressed against him. Kael'thas wrapped his arms around Arthas' waist, unbuttoning his leggings. Nimble fingers closed around his already achingly hard cock. Arthas let out a satisfied sigh. "I want you to come for me."

Arthas' eyes snapped open suddenly. He sat up in his bed slowly, in a sweat. It was still dark outside. The other paladins were still fast asleep, oblivious. Arthas let out a tired sigh, resting his face in his hands. He was no stranger to erotic dreams, but Kael'thas was a stranger to his fantasies. Terenas had made a point for him to socialize with the other nobility, but he and Kael'thas were acquaintances at best, only ever exchanging a few polite words. So his presence in his dreams unnerved him, to say the least.

If he guessed correctly, Arthas still had an hour before dawn, when they had to set out again. He had a little time to relieve his persistent arousal. Slipping out unnoticed, he settled for a thicket of trees out back. He sighed contentedly as he freed his cock, sinking backwards against a thick tree trunk. He tried to imagine Jaina as he languidly stroked himself, but his dream was still nagging him. He could still feel Kael'thas' fingers on him. His body surged in pleasure as he imagined the tree he leaned on was the elf's chest. Kael'thas' hands would be soft, not calloused like his own, and his fingers would be long and dexterous, able to elicit moan after moan from him. He would whisper sinful encouragements in Arthas' ear, making the human's body burn in need.

He would be experienced, having made love to several men before Arthas, and he would be proud of it, flaunting it in the way he would smirk knowingly before dropping to his knees before Arthas, pinning him down with cloudy blue eyes. He would take Arthas' balls in his hand with confidence, lightly squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin. Arthas stroked himself faster, the anticipation building. His hand was slick with pre-cum.

Kael'thas would be a tease, delighting in how Arthas' cock twitched when he blew air at the tip. Arthas would shiver, pleading him to get on with it in not as many words. And Kael'thas would not oblige him, only giving his cock a taste. Arthas would be able to see the desire on his face when he would swipe his tongue under the head. His free hand would grip Arthas' cock at the base and he would run the flat of his tongue along the underside, leaving trails of saliva.

Arthas would watch the elf's expressions in intense lust. His mouth parted, panting as he could feel himself close. Kael'thas' eyes would meet his, smiling even as the head of Arthas' cock would pass between his lips. He would stare back at Arthas even as he sucked eagerly on the tip, before drawing backwards again. Arthas would let out a choked sob, desperate for more. And Kael'thas would give it to him, stroking him as he took more of Arthas' length in his mouth. Arthas wouldn't be able to hear anything above his own heart pounding and the shameless noises Kael'thas made with his mouth. He would take as much as Arthas' length into his mouth as he could, sucking hard as he pulled back.

That was when Arthas climaxed, trying to stifle the gasps deep in his throat. Kael'thas would draw back as Arthas released, and Arthas would grip him by the back of his head, seed spilling in ribbons covering his face. Kael'thas would smirk in scandalized pleasure, his face a brilliant shade of red as he would wipe some of Arthas' seed off his face, gingerly tasting it off his fingers.

Arthas sighed as he shoved his manhood back into his leggings lest his fantasies make him aroused a second time. After the glow of his orgasm faded away, he felt dirty. How could he have such indecent thoughts about another man— another prince no less? What would Jaina think? Arthas shoved it to the back of his mind. It was a harmless dream, nothing more. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Unfortunately for Arthas, the problem simply wouldn't go away when ignored. While on patrol that same day, he kept glancing over his shoulder, thinking he heard Kael'thas' tempting whispers.

"Did you hear that?" He would ask. His companions would glance at each other nervously.

"'Tis only the wind blowing through the withered leaves, Prince Arthas." Of course it was; it made perfect sense. So why couldn't he forget the sound of Kael'thas' voice?

The next few nights the dreams only became progressively erotic, and each morning Arthas would trot out away from camp, fantasizing about Kael'thas while he took the edge off. He had hardly slept for two days, fearing his own frustrated libido, and the sleep deprivation was taking its toll. He would rear his horse and stop suddenly, thinking he saw the aforementioned elf among the trees.

"Did you see that?" He would ask. His companions would glance at each other nervously.

"'Tis only the aged gray willows, Prince Arthas."

The night before they were supposed to head back to Lordaeron, Arthas' dreams reached a fever pitch. In his dream, Kael'thas was frustrated with him, and urged him not to resist his fantasies. Arthas, in a moment of lucidity, refused. Kael'thas became angry, threatening that if Arthas did not come to him,he would take him by force. Arthas stroked himself feverishly that morning, imagining that he stood bare in front of a smug Kael'thas on the throne of Quel'thalas. Arthas would have his arms chained above his head, completely at Kael'thas' mercy. The high elf would make Arthas suck him off before straddling his lap and riding him hard, making Arthas scream and writhe in pleasure.

By the time the trio arrived at the gates of Lordaeron, Arthas was at his wit's end. His only comfort was knowing that it would be Winter Veil soon, and he could forget this whole trip.

"Arthas! Welcome home!" Jaina cheered, launching herself into his arms upon seeing him stagger through the castle halls.

His only comfort shattered around his ankles when, over Jaina's shoulder, he noticed a certain high elf leaning against the wall, watching them with a cool expression. Arthas forgot everything else in that moment, every indecent thought he had about Kael'thas rushing back to him.

"You!" He dropped Jaina to stalk the high elf, pointing an accusing finger at him. Kael'thas said nothing, only looking mildly bemused. "What are you doing here?!" Arthas demanded, his voice rising.

"Arthas!" Jaina scolded him, gripping his forearm with surprising strength. "Prince Kael'thas is visiting with the Kirin Tor. Show him your respect," she hissed. Arthas let her reign him in, remembering his manners.

"My apologies, Prince Sunstrider," he murmured hesitantly after a few moments, nodding. Kael'thas' expression was impassive.

"No apologies are necessary, Prince Menethil. Jaina tells me you have been away on patrol for a few days. I imagine you must be very on edge." Arthas' eyes widened at the remark, but Kael'thas' tone was innocuous. Surely there's no way he knew? What did he know? What was he hiding?

Jaina could feel him tense up, and she frowned, letting his arm go with a pat.

"He is right. Maybe you should get some rest," she suggested softly. Arthas grunted in ascension, trudging to his bedchambers. He didn't feel like commenting on how he would find no rest in his dreams.

Safely within his own walls, Arthas slept better, but was no less on edge than before, especially with Kael'thas about. The high elf prince acted like he had no idea what he was doing to him, and even worse, wherever Jaina was, Kael'thas was close by. Jaina noticed Arthas' testiness around the elf, and sent him several probing looks, but there's no way Arthas could tell her the truth.

When the feast of Winter Veil finally arrived, the annual gifting ceremony was in the morning. Allies lined up, hoping to impress the House of Menethil with their gifts. The last straw happened when it was time for Kael'thas and his attendants to present their gifts. Arthas unwrapped his gift, the prepared speech about the gesture of good will from the kingdom of Quel'thalas all background noise. But once he opened it, he could feel his eyes twitching.

"Oh! My son, that is a very kingly gift!" His father commented in approval as Arthas pulled out a shimmering, silken robe, the color of gold.

"Prince Sunstrider, I demand to see you!" Arthas shouted, pounding on the door to the guest chambers. It was the day after the feast of Winter Veil, after all the festivities had quieted down.

"It is unlocked," an amused voice came from within the room. Arthas stopped and flushed, embarrassed. Inside, Kael'thas sat up in his bed, his legs to one side. Arthas noticed that he was wearing nothing but a deep purple robe, the edges trimmed with silver high elf design. The robe hung open in the front, exposing his bare chest. Arthas averted his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

"What are your intentions for me?" Arthas spluttered. Kael'thas looked taken aback for a second before regaining his composure.

"Whatever do you mean, Prince Menethil?"

"Enough with the formalities! I want to know what you were thinking with my gift! I know you are scheming!"

"Scheming?" Kael'thas echoed, "Are you not pleased with your gift, Prince Me-Arthas? Our royal tailors picked out only the finest of elven silkworms."

"I may not know what your motives are, Kael'thas, but I know what you are doing. Do not pretend that the robe is so innocent. It is the same robe you wore when you appeared in my dream!" Arthas was yelling now, his hands shaking. Kael'thas' eyes widened.

"Your dream, Prince Arthas?"

"Yes! My dreams have been plagued with thoughts of you for the last several days, and I come home to find no rest with your surprise visit. Then you gift me this! Do not assume that I believe this all to be coincidence. You are using your magic to invade my thoughts." Arthas' voice slowed as he went on, watching the ill-concealed humor grow on Kael'thas' face. By the end his voice dropped to a murmur, realizing how foolish he sounded.

"Oh, princeling. If you wished to admit to having tendencies for me, surely there is a less contrived way to go about it?" Kael'thas laughed, rising up from his bed. Arthas couldn't respond. He only stared at the ground, his face burning in embarrassment. "Is this why you have been avoiding me? I am flattered." The elf sauntered over to the middle of the room, where Arthas stood awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around Arthas' neck. Arthas flinched, expecting to be shot down instead.

"Tell me more about how you dreamed of me," Kael'thas purred. Arthas only blinked at him owlishly. Of all the reactions he was expecting, this was not one of them.

"I…I cannot. They are too indecent." He admitted quietly. Kael'thas cocked an eyebrow at him, his interest piqued.

"Oh?" Kael'thas reached for Arthas' chin, tilting his head up before stealing a kiss. Arthas could scarcely believe this was happening. He relaxed into the elf's arms, and before he knew it, he responded to the kiss with ferocity that surprised Kael'thas, biting hungrily at his lips. Kael'thas acquiesced, his lips parting to allow Arthas' entry. The human thrust his tongue into Kael's mouth eagerly, gripping his jaw to allow him better access. Kael'thas broke away, his lips still parted and his face flushed with Arthas' intensity. "If you cannot tell me, show me."

That was all the encouragement Arthas needed to push Kael'thas backwards onto his bed and ravish him in pent-up need. Arthas ripped open his robe, attacking his neck and collarbone in bites. Kael'thas shivered, making small gasps with each bite. His skin was just as smooth as he imagined. His hands ran over every inch and dip on Kael's chest, wandering around his slender hips. Kael'thas' back arched, letting out quiet moans when Arthas' mouth descended on his nipple, sucking at the pink bud. Arthas was entranced with every aspect of Kael'thas' body. He was everything he fantasized about. He was perfect. Arthas only paused when he reached the elf's cock, already red and hard.

"May I…?" Arthas breathed. Kael'thas just smiled at him, nodding. Arthas needed no further invitation, wrapping his hand around Kael'thas' cock. Kael hissed out a _yes_, his fingers curling in the sheets underneath him.

"Wait," he whispered, pressing a hand against Arthas' chest. Kael'thas almost laughed at the look of desperation on Arthas' face. "Have you ever laid with a man before?" Arthas shook his head. Kael'thas smiled. How cute. "Then let me guide you."

Nimble fingers undid Arthas' leggings, wrapping around his cock. Arthas sighed in bliss. Even his fingers were soft, just like he hoped. Kael'thas pulled him to his hands and knees, pressing their cocks together. Arthas was a quick learner, holding both of them together in one hand, stroking them together. Kael'thas fell back into the bed, gripping the sheets as he moaned.

The sight of Kael'thas, flushed and writhing, with his golden hair splayed out around him was going to make him come undone right there.

"I wish to take you. I cannot wait any longer," Arthas pleaded in between pants. Kael'thas nodded, whispering a few words that Arthas didn't understand. A small vial materialized in his hand. He coated his fingers with the contents of the vial—a scentless oil. He turned so that he was on his elbows and knees, Arthas staring at him in fascination as he worked his fingers inside of himself.

"This is to prepare myself. I cannot take you inside of me so easily," he explained breathlessly, gesturing towards Arthas' cock, which twitched at the sight of the elf presenting himself so shamelessly. Kael's back arched and he gasped when he hit a certain spot within himself. Arthas wordlessly grabbed Kael's wrist, pulling his hand away. He grabbed the vial of oil, slicking his own fingers. Kael smirked wordlessly. Arthas stared, amazed at how easily his own fingers slid inside in replacement. He probed around in exploration.

"Deeper, no! Too deep! Close…Ah! Right there!" Kael'thas gasped. His cock was already leaking. "Just take me. I do not know how much longer I can wait," he pleaded, his chest heaving. Arthas swallowed thickly, removing his fingers. He coated his own cock with the oil, before grabbing Kael'thas by the hips, easing inside of him. Kael'thas whined in discomfort. He wasn't expecting Arthas to be so big! Arthas froze at the sound, unsure what to do.

"Keep going," Kael grunted.

"I do not wish to hurt you."

"I swear, Arthas, if you stop now I will come back there and strangle you! I am not made of glass! Keep going!"

Arthas pushed until he was sheathed all the way into Kael'thas, panting. It took all his self-control to not climax on the spot. The elf was unbelievably tight. Kael'thas clenched the sheets in both fists. He moved his hips experimentally, grinding against Arthas. Arthas let out a throaty growl, the pads of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Kael's hips. He began to thrust slowly, easing into a rhythm.

Kael'thas cried out loudly when Arthas hit the spot inside him that made him see stars behind his eyes. He arched his back almost painfully.

"Faster," he panted. Arthas sped up his thrusts, bending over the elf's body to get a better angle. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping together, Kael'thas' keening moans drowning out Arthas' grunts. Arthas growled, weaving his fingers through Kael'thas' hair, gripping it and gently tugging his head back. Kael'thas cried out at the sensation, his moans no longer muffled in the bedsheets.

"I am close!" Arthas panted, his thrusts becoming erratic. Kael'thas groaned, stroking his own cock to the speed of Arthas' thrusts. The sight of Kael'thas pleasuring himself was too much. Arthas gave a few more wild thrusts before he dug his nails into Kael'thas' hips, releasing inside of him. The sensation of being filled pushed Kael'thas over the edge. He came with a loud cry; he didn't care who heard him. His seed splashed over the sheets and his own stomach.

Arthas let out a long, tired sigh, releasing his hold on Kael's hair. He pulled out, collapsing into the sheets. He was already drifting off to sleep by the time Kael'thas recovered. Kael sat up on his heels, chuckling at the drowsy prince.

"Tired already are we?" He teased, stroking Arthas' cheek. Arthas nodded slowly, yawning. "Sleep well, princeling. Peaceful rest will do you good." He patted Arthas' cheek before getting out of bed, wandering into the bathroom.

By the time Kael'thas emerged, having cleaned up, Arthas was already sound asleep and snoring loudly. Kael'thas smirked. He sauntered over to a corner of the room, where he kept some of his things he brought with him for study. He drew a sheet over the innocuous scrying crystal. He wouldn't be needing that anymore.

**End**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! As always, critiques and comments greatly encouraged.


End file.
